


Tickling The Turkey

by foxriverinmate



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/pseuds/foxriverinmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sick and it's twisted but Lincoln really can't help watching what Michael does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling The Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt for Rounds_of_Kink in Live Journal.

Every other weekend, LJ came to stay overnight with his father, which was a highlight in Lincoln’s life.

The weekends in between were fast becoming a highlight too.

At nineteen, Michael still retained something of that coltish charm that had made him so irresistible a year earlier…a coltish charm that had finally condemned Lincoln to an eternity in Hell. It didn’t matter that Michael had been the architect of his brother’s downfall; when Michael wanted something badly enough, he was just manipulative enough to get it.

It had started with Lincoln secretly watching his brother masturbating, though Lincoln had always suspected that Michael had been aware he was being watched. 

Stretched out on his bed naked, sleek and hotter than any human being had any right to be, Michael looked like a porn star. In moments of weakness, the times when he was under the influence of drugs or alcohol, Lincoln had even entertained the idea of being his manager; what better way to make enough money to repay the loan from Crab Simmons? But once he’d sobered up or come down the idea of _anyone_ touching his brother in _that way_ filled Lincoln with revulsion. Now he was not only having totally impure thoughts about his brother, for fuck’s sake; he was actually having possessive thoughts to compound the perverse nature of his attraction. 

As if that mattered when he was in the grip of his lust for Michael.

The crack between the door and the door frame didn’t give him the best view ever, but the sounds of Michael’s self-administered pleasure compensated for any lack of visual titillation. Even the soft squirting sound of lube Michael squeezed into his palm made Lincoln’s cock twitch and hint that it would be far more comfortable if it were released from the confines of his clothing. When Michael wrapped his slick hand around his sex, Lincoln’s eyes fluttered briefly closed as his hand deftly unzipped his pants and slid into his underwear to wrap around his own cock.

Opening his eyes again, he moved closer to the gap and enjoyed the sight of Michael arching off the bed, his hand pumping his erection languidly, eyes closed, rosebud mouth forming a pretty ‘O’, occasional soft gasp escaping his lips.

Groaning softly, Lincoln almost lost it completely when Michael’s free hand twisted in his bed sheet and he caught his lower lip between his teeth as the fist wrapped around his cock picked up speed.

The minutes that followed passed in a haze of sexual gratification, his own hand keeping pace with his brother’s, and it was mere seconds after Michael had thrashed on his bed in the throes of climax that Lincoln splattered his fingers and the door with his own come.

Thereafter one weekend in two belonged to LJ. The other belonged to Michael whenever he was home from college.

 

~*~*~

 

Eventually, as he knew he would, Lincoln could no longer just watch and tickle the turkey.


End file.
